heroesvillanosfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Gran Mal
El Gran Mal es el villano más prominente, poderoso y peligroso en una historia, y es a menudo responsable de la mayor parte del conflicto que impulsan la trama. Si hay una jerarquía de los villanos, el Big Bad es en la parte superior de la misma, y puede estar en el control de la mayor parte o la totalidad de los otros enemigos de los héroes. A veces, el Big Bad puede trabajar detrás de las escenas. Sin embargo, mientras los antagonistas más destacados de una historia funcione para alguien que estuvo presente todo el tiempo, o que está fijando su curso de acción, entonces ese alguien es el Big Bad El villano más poderoso e importante de toda la historia, para los cuales la mayor parte o la totalidad de los otros antagonistas de trabajar. Tenga en cuenta que esta categoría se limita sólo a las franquicias con muchos villanos. En algunos casos, puede haber un mal más grande que es más potente y / o el mal que el Big Bad, pero es mucho menos involucrados en la trama y sólo aparece brevemente, el mantenimiento de la Big Bad como el villano más prominente y recurrente en la historia . Aunque Bads veces más grandes pueden actuar como el jefe final de la historia. Hay también el caso de la Big Bad Duumvirate cuando dos villanos de igual importancia forman un equipo y compartir el papel, y el Big Bad Ensemble cuando varios villanos de igual importancia avanzar en sus objetivos por su cuenta, por lo general en una competicón. Si hay una franquicia basada Villain sobre el Big Bad apareciendo más a continuación, son el Big Bad y villano protagonista. IMPORTANTE Un villano sólo puede realmente calificar como Big Bad si la historia tiene varios antagonistas y es de suficiente "alcance". En otras palabras, no todas las historias tienen un Big Bad y villanos no pueden ser etiquetados Grandes Bads cuando son el único antagonista de la historia. Grandes Bads sólo puede ser también etiquetados como Bads más grandes cuando están involucrados en el spin-off en el que uno de sus seguidores / otro villano toma el papel de Big Bad. Big Bad Duumvirate y Big Bad Ensemble NO cuente cuando éstos villano no están en igualdad de condiciones en términos de amenaza y protagonismo; o cuando uno de estos villanos es la mayor amenaza para la mayor parte de la historia. Ejemplos Video game seriesEditar sección *Caos en Dissidia Final Fantasy y Final Fantasy Theatrhythm . También se puede considerar como el Big Bad de todo el Final Fantasy multiverso, el control de toda la respectiva principal antagonista de cada juego. Lo malo es Bigger Shinryu , el que causó los ciclos de guerra. **Sephiroth de Final Fantasy VII y de secuelas con Jenova y Hojo como los Bads más grandes. **Bhunivelze es el mal más grande general de Final Fantasy XIII y su secuela y el Big Bad de''Rayo Returns: Final Fantasy XIII'' : Sus acciones en el pasado que impulsa toda la serie - en particular su creación de Lindzei, que llegaría a destruir pulso y hacer que el fal'Cie de Cocoon. *Bowser en el Super Mario Bros. '' franquicia, el juego de rol del villano de la sombra de la reina , y la Estrella Oscura ; mucho más malvado y poderoso que él Bowser cuentan como Bads más grandes. **Kamek en el ''Yoshi serie. **Fawful en el Mario & Luigi serie. La Estrella Oscura / Dark Bowser es el más grande mal, así como Elder Princesa Shroob . **Rey K. Rool en el Donkey Kong serie. Donkey Kong mismo era el gran mal de los juegos clásicos con Mario el gran mal de Donkey Kong Jr.. El Mario vs Donkey Kong serie tiene el nieto del original Donkey Kong como el gran designada mal. **Capitán Syrup en el Wario serie. **Wario es el gran mal de Super Mario Land 2 y más grande es malo en Super Mario Iand 1. **Rey Boo en la Mansión de Luigi serie. **Bowser Jr. en Super Mario Sunshine y New Super Mario Bros. Bowser es el más grande mal por esto. *Magneto y Albert Wesker de Marvel vs Capcom. Males más grandes son Galactus , Thanos y Akuma . *El Joker en el Batman Arkham Games.with de Ra al Ghul como el más grande mal. *Diablo . *Frank Fontaine en Bioshock . *El Patriarca de Killing Floor . *Ivo Robotnik en el Sonic the Hedgehog franquicia. Lo malo es Bigger Dark Gaia . **Eggman Nega en el Sonic Rush compartir serie con su antepasado Robotnik y el de Sonic Rivals serie como el único gran mal. **Metal Sonic en Sonic Heroes y de Sonic Free Riders. **Negro del Destino en Shadow the Hedgehog y el malo más grande de Sonic Adventure 2 . A pesar de no aparecer en el segundo, que es técnicamente Responisble por Gerald Robotnikcaída 's y la creación de Shadow the Hedgehog . También en los cómics de sus sucesoresNegro Muerte y el Eclipse Darkling continúan su legado en el Shadow Fall Arco. **Grand Battle Kukku 15a en las colas de aventura y se convirtió en un villano principal en los cómics en los arcos de la historia de las colas y la Bablyon Pícaros. **Imperator Ix en Sonic Chronicles: La Hermandad Siniestra y el malo más grande de Sonic Adventure a pesar de no aparecer en ella, pero sus acciones tenían indirectamente causado los acontecimientos del juego. **Mephiles la Oscuridad / Solaris en Sonic Siguiente-Gen '' y ''de Sonic Generaciones . La versión cómic también revela que el tiempo de comedor , uno de los principales villanos de Sonic Generations y una criatura presumanly creado a partir de las secuelas de Sonic Colors es en realidad los restos de Mehpiles que arreglan para escapar de la destrucción cetarn deslizando thorugh una grieta en el tiempo. También se implica al menos por Sega. *Ganondorf / Ganon en el Legend of Zelda franquicia. Con Demise , el Rey Demonio original y la forma original de Ganon, siendo el más grande mal. **Vaati en el Four Swords serie. **Twinrova en los Oracle juegos con Ganon como el más grande mal. *Dr. Wily en el Mega Man franquicia. Sus acciones a veces trascienden a otros personajes, a menudo antagonistas, en la serie spin-off. **Sigma del X Mega Man serie con Lumine como el más grande mal. **Dr. Weil del Mega Man Zero serie. The Bad Bigger sería Omega , como el Dr. Weil aparentemente él tiene en mucho mayor respecto luego a sí mismo, llamando Omega el dios de la destrucción. **Maestro Alberto del Mega Man ZX series. Con el Dr. Wile como el más grande mal. **Del Dr. Wily Battle Network contraparte: Señor Wily en el Mega Man Battle Network series. *Nefarious en el Ratchet & Clank serie. *Conde Vlad Tepes Drácula en Castlevania franquicia en la serie original con el Caos como el más grande mal. **Satanás en el Castlevania: Lords of Shadow reboot.Dracula en el reinicio se ha convertido en un anti-héroe que un villano a pesar de que Drácula era el villano de la Mirror of Fate. **Galamoth en el Kid Dracula series.As así como Bigger mal en Juicio . **La muerte es lo mismo en otros juegos cuando Drácula es un mal más grande cuando aún para revivir y por lo general comparte con otros villanos como Potrait de lluvia y Armonía de Dissorance . *Albert Wesker en Resident Evil franquicia, con Ozwell Edward Spencer como el más grande mal. **La Reina Roja en las películas. *Dragón del representante Big Bad de todo el Dragon Quest franquicia, con Nokturnus actuando como el más grande mal y el líder de los villanos de la serie de Dragon Quest camino de la batalla de la victoria . *Xehanort / Maestro Xehanort / Xehanort joven en el Kingdom Hearts franquicia, cuyas muchas encarnaciones sirve como el principal antagonista del juego aparecen pulg **Ansem sin corazón de Xehanort en Kingdom Hearts 1 y Chain of Memories para la historia de Riku. **Xenmas nadie de Xehanort en Kingdom Hearts II y 358/2 Days. *Rey Dedede en Kirby Series, con Milagro Matter , Nightmare y oscuro de la mente como las cosas negativas más grandes. **0 ² / Zero en Kirby Dream Land 3 y Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards, así como posiblemente el malo más grande de todo el Kirby universo. **Marx / Marx Soul , en Kirby Super Star y '' ''Kirby Super Star Ultra . *Dr. Neo Cortex en Crash Bandicoot , con Uka Uka como el más grande mal. *Ripto en el Clásico Spyro serie. **Malefor de reinicio Spyro ' . **Kaos en los Skylanders reboot.with Malefor como el más grande mal. *Rey Cerdo en Angry Birds . *Dr. Zomboss en Plants vs. Zombies . *Raidriar en la trilogía de Infinity Blade, aunque himslf redime en el libro Infinity Blade: Redemption .Galath puede ser visto como el verdadero Big Bad. *Izanami en el BlazBlue serie. *Ese hombre en La Engranajes Guilty Series. *Herobrine , la Enderdragon y la Wither forman un Big Bad Ensemble en Minecraft . *Ocram es el enemigo más poderoso de Terraria . *Victor Donovan en Dead or Alive Series. *Jaquio en Ninja Gaiden . *Debido a la naturaleza envejecimiento de la serie Metal Gear, al menos, tiene unos villanos que son el villano de más de un juego como el Big Boss , Ocelot , y el Mayor Zero . *Alma Wade y Genevieve Aristide forman un Big Bad Duumvirate en MIEDO con Harlan Wade / El arrastramiento del Bigger mal. *Hades en Kid Icarus , desde que causaron los acontecimientos de la serie. Aunque algunos diríanMedusa ya que ella es la más recurrente, la formación de un Big Bad Ensemble. *El Director AI de Left for Dead dado que él es el desove de los zombies. Aunque el tanque es más de esto a los sobrevivientes. *Queen Myrrah en los Gears of War juegos. El Lambent podría ser considerado como el más grande mal. *Vladimir Makarov en Call of Duty: Modern Warfare serie, con Imran Zakhaev y general Shepherdcomo Bads más grandes. *Heihachi Mishima y Kazuya Mishima / Devil ser el Big Bad Ensemble de Tekken . Sin embargo el impacto de Heihachi parece degrece de Tekken 5 y Kazuya es más de un villano en serio. Las cosas negativas más grandes siendo Ogre y Azazel como jefes finales demoníacas. *Soul Edge / Inferno en el Soul Calibur serie. Desde Soul Calibur / Elysium se comprobó igualmente mal, tanto formar un Big Bad Ensemble. Algol , el gran mal de la IV y Bigger malo de V pueden ser también anthor grande y malo de la serie y el terror nocturno es el más grande mal. *Gravemind en la franquicia Halo. *Clockwerk en el Sly Cooper franquicia. *Zeus en God of War . *El Dios / The Demon / Samael en el Silent Hill franquicia, pero es un mal más grande en él es apariencias **Dahlia Gillespie en Silent Hill 1 y Orígenes, también grande mal en 3'' y ''4. **Alessa Gillespie en el Orphan serie. **Pyramid Head en 2'' y la mayoría de la spin-offs.Also sirve como la mascota serie. *Erol en ''Jak y Daxter franquicia, con el Líder oscuro como el más grande mal. *Señor Dark , André y los Rabbids en los Rayman juegos. *Gruntilda en Banjo Kazooie y juegos. *Andross en Star Fox . *Wilfre de Drawn to Life . *Andrew Ryan en Bioshock. *El Enclave en el Fallout serie. *Xylan AKA The Corruptor en el videojuego Spore-como Darkspore . The Bad Bigger sería considerado como Zrin . *Mundus , junto con su reinicio en el Devil May Cry franquicia. Con Argosax el Caos como un mal más grande. **Virgilio es un poco esto en 3 y, posiblemente, en la secuela del reinicio. *Sargeras en el Warcraft fondo mitología del universo. **Los dioses antiguos ( C'thun , Yogg-Saron y N'zoth) para todo el World of Warcraft . **Kil'jaeden en The Burning Crusade. **El Rey Exánime como Arthas en Wrath of the Lich King . **Alamuerte en Cataclysm . *Ridley en Metroid serie pesar de que es sólo el gran mal de un partido y por lo general recibe órdenes de los villanos del juego, pero es sobre todo con la madre del cerebro como el Big Bad.withPhantoon es el más grande mal. **Metroid Prime / Samus Oscura en el Primer Trilogy.with Phaaze como el mayor mal. *Orochi en King of Fighters . *Geese Howard en el Fatal Fury serie. *Sheltem en el clásico de Might and Magic juegos. *M. Bison en el Street Fighter series, con Akuma como el más grande mal. **Gill en el Street Fighter III Series. **Seth en el Street Fighter IV Series. **Garuda en el Street Fighter EX Series. *Shinnok y Onaga son grandes males en Mortal Kombat . The Bad Bigger es un Ser Único . *Shao Khan es el Big Bad original en la serie. *Natla en los Tomb Raider juegos. *The Combine en el Half Life serie, sobre todo los Asesores. *GLaDOS en P0RTAL . Mientras Cueva Johnson podría ser considerado como el más grande mal, debido a sus múltiples personalidades. *A pesar de que sólo hizo una aparición Katherine Marlowe se puede considerar el Big Bad del''Uncharted'' franquicia. *El Heraldo de Mass Effect con El Hombre illsuive en un Big Bad Ensemble y The Catalyst y losleviatanes como los Bads más grandes. *Warren Vidic en el credo del asesino en serie, con Juno como el más grande mal. *Iris Sepperin en Rosenkreuzstilette . *Scolar Visari en la serie Killzone . Sin embargo Stahl parece estar perfila como esto. *Master Hand en Super Smash Bros . Más tarde, él y Crazy Hand formar un Big Bad Duumvirate.Tabuu es el más grande mal. *Giygas y Porky forman un Big Bad Ensemble en Earthbound . *Lord Recluse de City of Heroes no es el único mal juego en la ciudad y sin duda no es el más poderoso; Pero su dedicación constante al mal le hizo la mano guiadora de jugadores que decidieron jugar como villanos que lo convirtieron en el gran amenaza nombre más coherente y competente y fácilmente le cimentaron en gran estado del juego mal. *Jean Descole en el Profesor Layton serie, con la voz de la Azran como el más grande mal. **En el manga spin-offs, Don Paolo , el antagonista principal fo la primera trilogía, es el Big Bad, con Dimitri Allen como el más grande mal. *A Big Bad Ensemble de Manfred von Karma (con Bansai Ichiyanagi como el más grande me gusta) yDahlia Hawthorne (con Morgan Fey como el más grande me gusta) en Ace Attorney . **En Profesor Layton vs Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney , el crossover de ambas series, el narradoractúa como el Big Bad, con Alto Inquisidor Darklaw como el más grande mal. *Calypso en Twisted Metal . *Scissorman en la Torre del Reloj . * Superman es el gran mal de la injusticia serie. Las cosas negativas son más grandes Darkseid yTrigon . * Tau Volantis Luna y otros lunas Brother son grandes Bads de la serie Dead Space. * Primogénito - Big Bad de Jericó videojuego de Clive Barker. Book seriesEditar sección *Sauron , el ex lugarteniente de Morgoth, es el Big Bad de El Señor de los Anillos de la franquicia. **Smaug el Dragón es el Big Bad de El Hobbit trilogía. **Morgoth en El Silmarillion es el más grande mal, así como el Big Bad de todo el universo de la Tierra Media. *Profesor Moriarty en las Sherlock Holmes historias, especialmente en la última adaptación *El Cthulhu Mythos franquicia tiene Nyarlathotep , quien arugebly ha sido el antagonista de la mayor cantidad en la serie y uno de, si no el más malo de ellos. Aunque hubo un Big Bad Ensemble con titular Cthulhu pero Nyaralthotep es más active.The Bigger malo es Azathoth . *Randall Flagg en multiverso de Stephen King, con el Rey Carmesí como el más grande mal. **El Rey Carmesí sí mismo se convierte en el Big Bad de trabajo central de King La torre oscura. *Lord Voldemort en Harry Potter libros. *Superior Sábado en las Las Llaves del Reino serie, especialmente en el sexto libro. Señor Domingo podría ser considerado el más grande mal. *Esplin 9466 en el original Animorphs . Crayak es el más grande mal. *Opal Koboi en el Artemis Fowl series. *El presidente Snow en el Hunger Games trilogía. Alma Coin podría ser considerado el más grande mal. *La Autoridad de la His Dark Materials trilogía, con su traicionero teniente Metatrón como el más grande mal. *Kronos en el Percy Jackson y los Dioses del Olimpo libros, con Gaea como un mal más grande. *Aro Volturi en la saga de Crepúsculo . *Jadis la Bruja Blanca en Las Crónicas de Narnia (principalmente con las adaptaciones de la película), un poco con el dios Calormene Tash como posible Bigger mal. *Mevolent en el Skulduggery Agradable serie. Con los Seres sin rostro como los Bads más grandes. *El gaiaphage en el Gone serie, Aunque Caine comienza como el Big Bad. *El Señor de las Sombras en busca del Deltora . *El rey de Nome en el Mago de Oz novelas y algunas adaptaciones. Aunque es la bruja traviesa del oeste que es se el villano más reconizable. *El Imperio Antiguo tenía Orannis el Destructor . *Xayide en La historia interminable . Movie seriesEditar sección *Emperador Palpatine en el original de Star Wars trilogía. En el resto de la saga, Darth Nihilus , El Hijo, Darth viciar y Marka Ragnos son las cosas negativas más grandes. *Freddy Krueger en Pesadilla en Elm Street franquicia. La Entidad fue el Big Bad de Wes Craven La nueva pesadilla . Pero los demonios sueño son las cosas negativas más grandes de la franquicia. *Jason Voorhees en el viernes 13 series. Roy Burns, fue el Big Bad de un nuevo comienzo . La primera película original tenía la madre de Jason, Pamela , como el antagonista principal, por lo que se destaca como el más grande mal. *Dr. Evil en Austin Powers películas con Goldmember como el más grande mal. *Pinhead en Hellraiser , con Leviatán como el más grande mal. *Drayton Sawyer en La matanza de Texas y Luda Mae Hewitt en el remake y es precuela. A pesar de ser el villano más icónico de la serie, Leatherface tiene órdenes de sus miembros mayores de la familia, convirtiéndose en el pesado en muchas de las películas. The Bad Bigger ser abuelo Sawyer . *Lord Cutler Beckett en los Piratas del Caribe franquicia. *Ernst Stavro Blofeld en el James Bond de la franquicia. *Nigel en las de Río películas. *Hay un Big Bad Ensemble entre Viktor y Marcus Corvinus en el Underworld serie. *John Kramer en la Sierra de la serie, con la marca Hoffman asumiendo el control después de la muerte de Kramer Kramer, aunque es el más grande mal a título póstumo. *John Kreese en The Karate Kid serie. *Rey Ghidorah en Godzilla . *Agente Smith en The Matrix trilogía. *Skynet en Terminator películas. *Ghostface en Scream serie desde los antagonistas de asumir la identidad, pero Romano Bridger , Billy Loomis y Jill Roberts sobresalen. *Ricky Chapman en la Noche de paz, noche mortal películas con su hermano, Billy Chapman como el más grande mal. *El Ginger Snaps Trilogía '' tiene un Big Bad Ensemble entre Jengibre Fitzgerald y Ghost . *Hans Gruber se puede ver como esto en los ''de Duro de Matar películas, a pesar de sólo apareciendo y muriendo en la primera película, ya que es sin duda el villano más memorable de la serie. *OCP en RoboCop . *Mary Lou Maloney se puede ver como esto en los Prom Night películas como es el villano más poderoso y sólo reccuring en la serie. *HYDRA para la Marvel Universo Cinematográfico de '' franquicia, con Loki , el Otro , y lo más importante Thanos como los Bads más grandes. Television seriesEditar sección *El Primer Mal se puede ver como el malo más grande de toda la ''Buffy -verse, ya que es la encarnación misma del mal. Sin embargo, no fue revelado hasta muy tarde en la historia. **El Buffy spinoff Ángel tiene el Socios Fundadores como los Grandes Males. *Dark Spectro es posiblemente esto para todo el Power Rangers '' franquicia. *Rita Repulsa en ''Power Rangers Mighty Morphin ' . The Bad Bigger es considerado como Lord Zedd . *Lucifer en Supernatural . *Rufus Zeno en las dos primeras temporadas de House of Anubis . Después de la muerte de Zenón,Robert Frobisher-Smythe toma el papel. Las cosas negativas más grandes serían Senkhara y Ammut. *Megan Parker en Drake y Josh . *Nevel Papperman en iCarly . *El Gobernador y después Negan en el Walking Dead . *George Hawk de Big Time Rush, con Atticus Luna como el más grande mal. *Gus en la Tropa . *Gorog en Wizards of Waverly Place . *Paredes en Par de Reyes . *Jesse en Mi niñera es un vampiro. *Sensei Ty en Kickin él . *Susan Skidmore en ANT Farm . *Rhoda Chesterfield (por un tiempo) en Jessie . Darla actuó un poco como el más grande mal. *Douglas Davenport en ratas de laboratorio . Con Victor Krane como el más grande mal. *Khan Noonien Singh en Star Trek: La Serie Original . **Gul Dukat en Star Trek: Deep Space Nine , con los Pah-wraiths como los Bads más grandes. **Reina Borg en Star Trek: Voyager . *El hombre lobo Syndicite en hombre lobo en el campus. *''The Vampire Diaries,'' tenían Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson , como siempre, directa o indirectamente involucrado en todos los storyines. Sin embargo, como Klaus parece estar al borde de la redención en los últimos episodios, Silas se perfila a ser esto, siendo el verdadero vampiro originales. *Harry Grout en Poridge . *El Fumador en The X-Files . Los colonos podrían considerarse un mal más grande. *A Big Bad Ensemble de El Maestro y los Daleks en Doctor Who , con Davros como del Dalek Bigger malo y Rassilon tan grande mal del Maestro. **En la serie Spin-Off The Sarah Jane Adventures ''The Trickster actúa como el Big Bad. **Abaddon (con la Bestia como el más grande me gusta) es el Big Bad en el spin-off ''Torchwood . **Como el ser más poderoso y peligroso en existencia, Sutekh podría ser considerado el más grande malo para todo el universo. **Fenric podría ser considerado un Big Bad para la era del Séptimo Doctor. **El silencio parece ser esto para la época del undécimo Doctor. *Son Hyuk de ATHENA: Bondad de Guerra. *La fuente de todo mal en Charmed , ya que es, como es, como su nombre lo dice, donde todo el mal viene de en el universo espectáculos. *Red John en El Mentalista. *''Breaking Bad'' , tuvo Gustavo Fring , pero después de su muerte, Jack Welker asume el papel. *Gerard Argent califica arugably de Teen Wolf , ya que es responsable de los motivos y orígenes de los otros villanos de la serie. *Tywin Lannister en Juego de Tronos . *Dian Lamitan en Amaya , con Malandok como el más grande mal. *Moloch en Sleepy Hollow . Western Animación editar section *Emeperor Palpatine en Star Wars: The Clone Wars de la serie *El Shredder en el 1987 Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles espectáculo, bajo aspectos variables siguientes versiones, pero a menudo en una Big Bad Duumvirate con Krang . Con Tengu Shredder ,Ciber Shredder , y lo más importante Utrom Shredder en la serie de 2003; y La trituradora de la serie de 2012 a pesar de que actualmente se encuentra en un Big Bad Ensemble con el Kraang . *Slade en Teen Titans , con Trigon como el mayor mal. *La Luz en Young Justice . *Atrocitus en la serie de Green Lantern . *Robotnik en aventuras de Sonic, el erizo . **Como sabio la versión más siniestra del Dr. Robotnik en la caricatura 1993 pensó Ixis Naugus que han tomado el papel si la serie era sin cancelar. **Ivo Robotnik en Sonic Underground . **Ivo Robotnik y Sonic Boom . *Megatron en Transformers franquicia, después de su muerte él se reencarna / evolucionó comoGalvatron quien toma el papel. The Bad Bigger sería Unicron . **El Fallen fue el mal más grande de la adaptación de la película. *Tirek en el 4 finale My little pony especial y la temporada de My little pony. *Nergal en Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy con el Coco hombre que actúa como Bigger mal. *Aku en Samurai Jack . *Dan de Dan contra. con Imposter Dan como el más grande mal. *Mandark en laboratorio de Dexter . *Mojo Jojo de Las Chicas Superpoderosas . HIM sirve como el más grande mal. *Vilgax en Ben 10 franquicias en su conjunto. The Bad Bigger sería Diagon , aunque un raro ejemplo de un mal más grande derrotado por el Big Bad. **Zskayer en la temporada 3 de la serie original y la temporada 5 de omniverse. **El malware más grande es malo en el primer arco y feroz del segundo arco de Omniverso. **Kevin 11 en la segunda temporada de la serie original y la primera temporada de Ultimate Alien aunque unintenally. **El Highbreed para las temporadas 1 y 2 de la fuerza alienígena. **Albedo en una mala dummanitive grande con Vilgax en la temporada 3 de la fuerza alienígena y el villano principal de arco 4 de Omniverso. **Khyber en el primer arco y cuarto arco junto con Albedo en Omniverso. *Profesor Pericles en Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated . Luchó en la primera temporada, que estaba en un Big Bad Ensemble con el alcalde Jones debido a él que era el verdadero cerebro detrás de la trama y más tarde en la temporada 2 Pericles está en un Big Bad Duumvirate con el Sr. E . Lo malo es Bigger The Evil Entidad . *Padre en Codename:. Los Chicos del Barrio Un buen ejemplo Bigger Malo sería abuelo . *El rey del hielo en Adventure Time . Con The Lich como el más grande mal. Sin embargo, esto parece haber flipsided como Exánime se perfila para ser el Big Bad. *Benson de Regular Show . Con el Asistente de Halloween como el más grande mal. *Las hermanas Kanker en Ed Edd y Eddy , con el hermano de Eddy como el más grande mal. *Van Kleiss en Generador Rex . The Bad Bigger sería Consorcio . *Di pulmón , Katz y Le Quack de Coraje, el perro cobarde . *Srta. Censordoll en Morel Orel . *Señor del Fuego Ozai en Avatar: The Last Airbender . The Bad grande sería su antepasado Señor del Fuego Sozin desde que causó la guerra. **Vaatu en la secuela The Legend of Korra , siendo también el mal más grande del Airbender El Último universo como un todo. *Vlad Masters / Vlad Plasmius en Danny Phantom . Con Pariah oscuro como el más grande mal. *Finbarr calamitoso en Jimmy Neutron . *Sheldon James Plankton en Spongebob Squarepants . Con el Holandés Errante como el más grande mal. *''Fairly Odd Parents'' tiene un Big Bad Ensemble entre Denzel Crocker , Vicky y Anti-Cosmo . *Los Tallests Todopoderoso en Invader Zim . *Cheif y Lok forman un Big Bad Ensemble en Tak y el Poder Juju *Conejo Rancid en CatDog . *El hechicero en Randy Cunningham . *'Lil Gideon en Gravity Falls . Sin embargo, como el ser más poderoso, Bill Cipher probablemente cuenta como el más grande mal. *The Huntsman en American Dragon: Jake Long . Con Dark Dragon como el más grande mal. *Heinz Doofenshmirtz en Phineas y Ferb . *''Kim Possible'' tiene un Big Bad Ensemble con el Dr. Drakken y Mono Puño . *Negaduck en Darkwing Duck , con Taurus Bulba como el más grande mal. *Diesel 10 en Thomas y el ferrocarril mágico , Misty Island Rescue y Día de los motores diesel . Así como Diesel , en Thomas y sus amigos, Spencer en Héroe de los rieles , y George la apisonadora en''Steamroller'' . *Chris McLean en el total drama series. Desde el foward tercera temporada, Ezequiel y Mal se pueden considerar Bads más grandes de la serie. *The Hacker en Cyberchase . Aunque, Ledge sería el más grande mal. *Sr. Burns en Los Simpsons. * Futurama, '' tiene un Big Bad Ensemble entre, mamá , y Richard Nixon . *Aunque uno de los personajes principales, Eric Cartman se puede establecer como el Big Bad en''South Park , dado que él es el más frecuente (y muchas veces la más peligrosa) de lámina que se enfrentan los protagonistas. En South Park: Más grande, más largo y sin cortes , Saddam Hussein es el Big Bad. *A pesar de que cada estación tiene su propio villano principal, Shendu es sin duda el Big Bad en''Jackie Chan Adventures'' . *Senador Skull en TWF mientras Bucks Gazillion actúa como un mal más grande. *''Family Guy'' tiene inicialmente Stewie Griffin , pero él se hizo menos mal y Carter Pewterschmidtfinalmente tomó el papel. Irónicamente Carter también se hizo más cómico y alegre cuando asumió el papel. *No Heart a los Care Bears . Con el espíritu del mal y la oscuridad del corazón , los antagonistas de las dos primeras películas que actúan como los Bads más grandes. *Duque Sigmund Igthorn a los ositos de goma . *Pete es sin duda el Big Bad de sección del universo de Disney Mickey Mouse **La Mancha Negra es un candidato fuerte también, sobre todo en los cómics. *Skeletor en los amos del universo caricaturas (y otros medios de comunicación, así). Hordak es el gran mal de Shera con Horda Prime el más grande mal. *''The Venture Bros'' tiene un Big Bad Ensemble de Miembro Fantasma y El Monarca , pero Phantom Limb es más malvado y competente. El soberano es el más grande mal como él es el líder del Gremio de Calamatous Intención. *Barry Dylan se convirtió poco a poco en este Archer. ''Katya Kasanova tarde toma el papel y Barry se convirtió en un dragón en su lugar. *''Duelo Xiaolin tiene un Big Bad Ensemble de Jack Spicer , Wuya , Chase Young , y Aníbal de la horca . **La secuela tiene Chase Young como el antagonista con él tomando el centro del escenario y Wuya sigue compitiendo con él. *El Overlord en Ninjago. *Ed Wuncler, Sr. de The Boondocks con el coronel H. Stinkmeaner como el más grande mal. Manga and AnimeEditar sección *Sir Isaac Ray Peram Wescott es Bads los más grandes en un Live Fecha '' responsable de la transformación de la oscuridad Tohka (Formulario Inverse) y él es el responsable de la muerte de más de 150 millones de personas, está involucrado en todas las guerras y cataclismos que sucede en el planeta tierra , y miles de millones de personas lo ven como el Anticristo , que nació para provocar el caos, la guerra y el horror de toda la humanidad. *El Dios de la mano de Berserk son los cabecillas de la Apóstoles y cuatro de los miembros anteriores son responsables de Griffith convertirse Femto. **La idea del mal es el más grande de Bad to the God Hand Big Bad. *Emperador Charles zi Britannia y su hijo, el príncipe schneizel el Britannia forman un Big Bad Ensemble de ''Code Geass . *Jack en Pandora Hearts. *Ivo Robotnik y más tarde Roble Oscuro y de Sonic X. *Freezer en todo el Dragon Ball serie desde que causó indirectamente los acontecimientos de la serie, y la serie fue terminado originalmente en Namek después de su derrota. También se utilizó Su ADN para crear la célula . También es el villano más recurrente en la franquicia y el villano principal de la mayoría de los juegos de video. Su padre King Cold , de Majin Buu creador Bibidi , Docter Gerocomo creador de la célula, y el Dios del Caos Beers forman un grande mal Ensemble. **Rey Piccolo / Piccolo sería considerado el Big Bad para el clásico Dragon Ball serie, mientras controlaba uno de los principales villanos anteriores y tuvo la mayor cantidad de Sagas asociados con él. **Bebé en Dragon Ball GT como su papel en la serie paralela. de Freezer Syn Shenron es el más grande mal. *Stocking en Inuyasha . *Dio Brando / Diego Brando , la primera y principal villano de la Bizarre aventuras de JoJo manga, que influye en toda la parcela, aunque no esté a cargo o después de su desaparición definitiva. **Kars en la Parte 2: Tendencia de batalla y el mal más grande de la franquicia jojo desde que causó Dio para convertirse en un vampiro. **Yoshikage Kira en la Parte 4: El diamante es irrompible debido a conseguir una flecha de Dio que le dio su postura haciendo Dio el más grande mal. **Diavolo en la Parte 5: Vento Aureo y fue la pesada de la parte 3 formando posthumorsly un mal conjunto grande con Dio en el pasado aunque sin saberlo y es respoinble por las gradas de la parte 3 de adelante. **Enrico Pucci en la Parte 6: Océano Piedra con Dio como el mayor mal. **Funny Valentine en la Parte 7: Steel Ball Run . Diego "Dio" Brando estaba trabajando para él. *Undertaker se perfila para esto en el Negro mayordomo Manga. **Angela Blanc y Ash Landers forman un Big Bad Duumvirate en el Negro mayordomo animado. *Yagami Light en Death Note, de manera inusual ya que él es el protagonista, con Ryuk y el Rey Shingami como los Bads más grandes. *Padre de Fullmetal Alchemist . ** Dante juega el papel en la primera serie de anime. *Actualmente Madara Uchiha en Naruto franquicia. La Bestia de Diez Colas y Kaguya Otsutsuki son las cosas negativas más grandes. **Tobi era esto hasta su derrota. **Orochimaru y el Akatsuki se representaron originalmente como el Big Bad antes de la serie se expandió y los mencionados Grandes Bads se reveló haber tenido gran influencia en la historia. *Lo más probable es Marshall D. Teach en una sola pieza , aunque en la actualidad se encuentra en un Ensamble con Akainu . ¿Cuál es el mayor mal de los dos aún no ha sido revelada. Las cosas negativas más grandes son los Ancianos de las Estrellas Cinco y Kaido . **Doflamingo en los peligros del punk y Dressrosa arcos *Ragyo Kiryuin en La Mata de muertes . *Asura se puede considerar como el Big Bad en Soul Eater , siendo el villano más prominente, poderosos y peligrosos de la serie. *Rini Chiro Hagire en Deadman Wonderland . *Zeref en Fairy Tail , con Acnologia como el más grande mal. *Aizen y posteriormente Yhwach , que también cuenta como un mal más grande, en el Bleach''franquicia. *Alucard en ''Rosario + Vampire. *El comandante de la Hellsing manga y OVA serie. ** Incognito en la adaptación al anime. *El Rey Negro en Drifters con fácil como el más grande mal. *El Mago del Principio de Negima! Magister Negi Magi . *Ojo de rubíes Shabranigdo para toda la Slayers franquicia. *Zorc Necrophades , sobre todo actuando a través de su avatar Yami Bakura , de Yu Gi Oh! . **Nocturno en el Yu-GiOh! GX animado, **Tragoedia en el Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga. **Z UNO en Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D s. *Creed Diskenth en Gato Negro . *Vearn en Dragon Quest: La aventura de Dai . Aunque iguales en poder e influencia, Velther cuenta como el más grande mal. *El Conde del Milenio en el D.Gray-man franquicia sin embargo él está en un Big Bad Ensemble contraNea Walker el 14 que está tratando de hacerse cargo de su anfitrión Allen el protagonista y elApocryphos El "tercer lado de la guerra", así como la vida inocencia, hasta ahora que está perdiendo terreno a ambos. *Bernkastel y Lambdadelta forman un Big Bad Ensemble en Umineko , reiniciando el tiempo en todos los partidos y jugando Beatrice (que al principio parecía ser el Big Bad). Featherine Augustus Aurora es el verdadero Bigger mal. *Miyo Takano en Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni y Kai . Aunque, Tokio y Nomura serían los Bads más grandes. *Brian J. Mason lo largo de toda la crisis de Bubblegum serie, con Quincy como el más grande mal en la primera serie y Galatea como el más grande mal en la serie de 2040. *Lo más parecido Puella Magi Madoka Magica tiene a un Big Bad es Kyubey , que oculta los hechos de las chicas mágicas y no se preocupa por la humanidad. *Roa / Shiki en Tsukihime . *La Noche de Valaquia , y luego Blanco Len, en Melty Blood . Ha asumido el control por el polvo de Osiris en Actriz Again. *Kotomine y Gilgamesh en Fate / Stay Night y Fate / Zero . *En el Toque del Cielo , el Big Bad es Zouken Matou , aunque ambos Kotomine y oscuro Sakuratambién podrían ser vistas como esta. *Souren Araya en Kara no Kyoukai . En particular, se enfrentó a mitad de camino a través de la serie y nunca se supo de él. *Myotismon en Digimon Adventure y su continuación Digimon Adventure 02 . Apocalymon cuenta como el malo grande en Digimon Adventure . **D-Reaper en Digimon Tamers . **Lucemon en Digimon Frontier . **Akihiro Kurata en Digimon Data Squad **Quartzmon en Digimon Fusión . *MOO en Monster Rancher . *La Bruja del Pantano de la reina de Blade serie. *Beastly Titan se perfila a ser esto para Ataque en Titán . *Giovanni en Pokemon es el jefe del Equipo Rocket, al mando del trío que antagonizan la ceniza y la banda más. Con el líder del Equipo Galaxia Ciro el malo grande en Diamante y Perla . *Rey Dedede en Kirby: Right Back At Ya envía monstruos después de Kirby en casi todos los episodios. La entidad maligna quien compra los monstruos, pesadilla , es el más grande mal. *El Pretty Cure serie, ya que se extendió por varias iteraciones, tiene una gran cantidad de estos: **El Rey Oscuro de la Zona Anochecer en Futari wa Pretty Cure y su secuela wa Pretty Cure Max Futari Corazón . *Ir Hojo en Initial D Está usando otros equipos a lo largo de Kanto (del Myogi NightKids a Sidewinder;. excluyendo el Akagi RedSuns, Akina Speedstars, Azul Impacto, Kyoko Iwase de la Alianza del Norte Saitama, o Shinji Inui, pero también incluyendo el Proyecto Imposter D y su hermano mayor Rin) para derrotar Proyecto D, Takumi Fujiwara, o Keisuke o Ryosuke Takahashi en una carrera, todos los cuales son derrotados por los gustos de Proyecto D. *Directora Kakuzawa en Elfen Lied, con los matones , encabezados por Tomoo como el más grande mal, ya que son la causa de la muerte de Lucy. Comic Books SeriesEditar sección ''DC''Editar sección *Darkseid a toda la DC universo Las cosas negativas más grandes siendo Nekron , Corona , y Yuga Khan . **Las dos versiones de Mandrakk sirven como Bads más grandes en Final Crisis *Lex Luthor a Superman con Darkseid como Bad.He Bigger también sirven como el Big Bad del Universo DC a veces. **Alexander Luthor, Jr. forma un Big Bad Ensemble con Superboy-Prime y Hermano Ojo en Infinte Crisis . **El General Zod en último hijo y New Krypton . **Imperiex en los Mundos de la Guerra de cruce. **Brainiac a Supergirl . *El Joker de Batman , con Ra al Ghul como el más grande mal. **Derek Poderes a Batman Beyond . **Acertijo en la 60 feria. **Máscara Negro a Catwoman . **Blockbuster II y Saiko forman un Big Bad Enseble en el Nightwing serie spin-off. **Bane en Knightfall. **De Ra al Ghul en Christopher Nolan Dark Knight serie de películas. **Talia al Ghul en Batman Incorporated. *Ares a la Mujer Maravilla . **Circe también en ataque amazonas y Batalla de los Dioses . *El doctor Sivana a Shazam . *Deathstroke a los Titanes con Trigon como el más grande mal. *Negro Manta de Aquaman . *Sinestro a los Linternas Verdes con Anti-Monitor como el más grande mal. **Parallax a El Espectro . **Los Manhunters del Milenio de cruce. **Volthoom en Auge del Tercer Ejército y el primer Crossover Lantern. **Los Guardianes del Universo en El ascenso del Tercer Ejército de cruce y los acontecimientos que condujeron a ella. **Atrocitus en Rage of the Red Lanterns . *Vandal Savage a la Liga de la Justicia . *Ozymandias en Watchmen . *El Time Trapper y Mordru en Legión de Superhéroes. ** Tharok en los cómics y Esmeralda Emperatriz en la adaptación para el Fatal Five emabrgo como el enemigo más frecuente. *Glorith de Glorithverse . *Pretor Lemnos en Threebootverse . *Rey Cósmica en la Edad de Plata, como el líder de las ligas de super-villanos que están implicadas en las historias. *Despero al Detective Marciano . *Killer Frost a FireStorm . *Profesor zoom para Flash , así como Flashpoint . *El cerebro de la Patrulla Condenada . *General Wade Eiling al Capitán Atom . *Queen Bee en Justice League Europa y con la luz . *Quentin Turnbull a Jonah Hex . *Wotan a Doctor Fate , aunque en un Big Bad Ensemble con Klarion la Bruja Boy y The Light . *Merlyn el Arquero de Green Arrow . *Anton Arcane de Swamp Thing . *Sr. Thunderbolt a Robby Reed . *Ébano de estática . *Lucifer Morinngstar a The Sandman . *El negociador jefe de The Reach a Azul Beatle . *Sr. Starr y Lyrl Dox a la Legión *Cheshire a Los Seis Secretos. *Argh! Yle! de Emboscada Bug . *Eclipso de la serie titular y la Oscuridad Interior . *Neron en Underworld Provocó y uno de cruce. *El Centro de la Nueva Frontera . *Hath-Set en Hawkman . *Byth Rok a Kater y Shyera. *Los dominadores en el cruce de la invasión. *Ex Nihilo que Nelson jent *El IU7 a Zeta *El Maestro (DC) a Chris King y Vicki Grant. *El sindicato del crimen en el siempre Evil serie forman un Big Bad Ensemble con Tizón . Alexander Luthor, Sr. y el Anti-Monitor son las cosas negativas más grandes. ''Marvel''Editar sección *Thanos a toda la Marvel universo, las cosas negativas más grandes son Shuma-Gorath , Dama de la Muerte y el olvido , aunque más tarde se convierte en mucho más poderoso que todos ellos cuando se utiliza el Guantelete del Infinito. **Doctor Doom veces sirve el Big Bad a toda la Marvel universo. *Norman Osborn / El Duende Verde de Spider-Man . **Carnage a Venom . **Doctor Octopus en Confines de la Tierra y Superior de Spider-Man . *Magneto y luego Apocalipsis de los X-Men , con Sublime y los Celestiales como los Bads más grandes. **Elias Bogan en X-Treme X-Men . **Mystique a la Sra. Marvel . **Sabretooth a Wolverine . **Quicksilver en House of M . **Bruja Escarlata después de ser corrompida por la fuerza de la vida en Avengers Diassembled. **El Adversario en Caída de los Mutantes . **Stryfe a la X-Force . **Cameron Hodge a X-Factor . **La furia de Excalibur. **Emplate a la Generación X . **Cisne Negro a Deadpool . **Molde Maestro en Wolverine y los X-Men . *Cráneo Rojo para el Capitán América . *Loki y Malekith el Maldito a Thor con Surtur como el más grande mal. *Mandarín para Iron Man . Fin Fang Foom es el más grande mal. *El Líder de Hulk . *Dinámica de World War Hulk . *Mephisto a Ghost Rider . *Bullseye y Kingpin de Daredevil . *Doctor Doom para el Four Fantastic con Galactus como el más grande mal. *Dormammu a Doctor Strange con Chthon como el más grande mal. *Ultron a Hank Pym y los Vengadores. Bigger malo es Thanos . **La capilla de Los Nuevos Vengadores . **Dark Phoenix o más bien la Fuerza Fénix en el crossover Avengers vs X-men cuando se utilizaCyclops . *Baron Von Strucker a Nick Furia y SHIELD . *Klaw a Negro Pantera . *Jigsaw para Punisher . *Onslaught en los crossovers titulares. *Drácula a Blade . *Todopoderoso en Secret Wars . *Attuma a Namor. *Titania a She-Hulk. *Thanos para Guardianes de la Galaxia ' '.''' *Kirigi a Elektra . *Mago de Adam Warlock. *Maelstrom a Quasar. *Amatsu-Mikaboshi a ''Hércules y Ares en la última serie. *Los -Muchas angulosa Seres en el cruce de Thanos. *La diosa de la guerra infinita . *La serpiente en Fear Itself . *Emperatriz Veranke en la invasión secreta. *Geoffrey Wilder en Runaways con Gibborim como el más grande mal. *Modok en el otoño de los Pontones y Líder de Intelligencia . *Immortus en el Cruce. *El alto evolutivo en la guerra Evolutiva y Spider-man unltimated serie *Hombre Púrpura a Jessica Jones. *Chemistro a Luke Cage. *Serpiente de acero a Puño de Hierro. Otros editar section *Mammon en la freza . Dios y Satanás son las cosas negativas más grandes. *Noah Adam Mahn a los Extinctioners . *Juez Muerte al Juez Dredd . *Lu-sho de Foldabots. *Chef Piggy en Cocinando con el Chef Piggy . *El Señor de las langostas en la novela gráfica de hueso , tanto en sus precuelas y secuelas. *Dr. Eggman / Dr. Ivo Robotinik / Robotink Prime en los cómics de Sonic a pesar de que estaba en un Big Bad Ensemble con el Arche tebeos villanos pero la más recurrente es Ixis Naugus quien también es actualmente es igual a Eggman ahora, Snively de toda la gente estaba en esto por un rato hasta que Eggman apareció, y Mammoth Mogul , así que también es el más grande mal siendo responible para Naugus y el ascenso de Eggman para villanny pero retira semirremolques. **Dimitri la Enerjak originales originalmente en el nudillo serie Spin-off s. **Médico Finitevus en Enerjak Renacer y Bigger Malo hasta Dmitri. **Scourge the Hedgehog en negrita Nuevo Moebius. **Rey de la sombra de la serie X años. **La Reina de Hierro en la historia del dominio de Hierro. Cómics Europea sección Edit *Rastapopoulos en Las aventuras de Tintín . *Julio César de Asterix . *Darkhell en Les Legendaires ( los legendarios ), con Anathos como el más grande mal. Webcomics y web-movies editar Sección *Nazo en el Sonic: Nazo serie. *Cuente Vile en las Press Start películas y los vídeos de YouTube. *Xykon en el Orden del palillo del webcomic. *Goteo Tiberio Rata en Jack , con Satanás como el más grande mal. *Destioss en Positoss , con la sombra como el más grande mal. *El Auditor en Combat Madness . *HÁBITO en EverymanHybrid, con Slender hombre como el más grande mal. *Patrick Andersen en MLandersen0, con Slender hombre como el más grande mal. *Alex Kralie en MarbleHornets, con el operador como el más grande mal. *El observador en TribeTwelve, con Slender hombre como el más grande mal. *El diablo en el webcomic Sinfest . Memes de Internet y Youtube Poops editar section *Wilford Brimley en La Frollo Mostrar. *Slenderman en Something Awful y Creepypasta con Zalgo como el más grande mal. **Jeff el asesino en la serie titular. **Ben Ben drowed. **El rastrillo en las historias. del mismo nombre **Riendo Jack en las historias titulares. **Sonic.Exe en la serie del mismo nombre. *Princesa Celestia en My Little Pony parodias. *Discordia en la parodia Hotdiggedydemon de My Little Pony . *Bowser , Bot , The Dude Aseo loco y Supermarioglitchy3 en Super Mario 64 Bloopers . La religión y los mitos editar section *El diablo en la Biblia y la religión cristiana en general. *Dios en el actual Maltheism. *Iblis en la religión musulmana. *Cronos en griego / mitología romana. The Bad Bigger haría Gaia. *Loki era originalmente un dios embustero. Pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se le llegó a considerar como el Big Bad de la mitología nórdica, el responsable de la batalla apocalíptica de Ragnarok. The Bad Bigger sería Niohoggr . *Apep / Apofis en la Mitología egypian originales. Conforme pasó el tiempo, a medida que más y más invasores vinieron del desierto, el desierto de Dios Set tomó su lugar como el Big Bad. *Izanami no Mikoto en la mitología japonesa con Amatsu-Mikabushi como el más grande mal. Categoría:Villanos Categoría:Tipos Categoría:Gran Mal Categoría:Descripciones